


all over you

by doubie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Slight Cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubie/pseuds/doubie
Summary: when you first met mark lee, you didn't know he'd end up being all you could think about.





	1. an encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure where i want to go with this fic... i'm still figuring it out lol. but if you do happen to stumble upon this, i hope you like it!

_[6:00pm]_ **hyuck** : are u here  
_[6:01pm]_ **hyuck** : u here yet  
_[6:01pm]_ **hyuck** : ____. can u answer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You pull your keys out of the ignition, pulling your bookbag from the passenger’s seat as you shuffle out of your car into the chilly weather of the afternoon. Snuggling into your thick hoodie, you click the lock button on your keys half a dozen times, no other reason than the fact you had a tendency to be paranoid. Mindlessly walking, you scrolled through your notifications, rolling your eyes at the messages Donghyuck sent you, fingers tapping across your screen to send him a reply as you made your way to the elevator.

 _[6:04pm]_ **you** : ur so annoying  
_[6:04pm]_ **you** : yes im here. im on the elevator.

The elevator rumbled quietly as you stepped into it, pressing the right floor number. Your phone dinged again.

 _[6:05pm]_ **hyuck** : took 10 damn years to respond  
_[6:05pm]_ **hyuck** : apt. 608

You step off the elevator and shuffle down the cozy looking hallway as you count the numbers on the doors. You stop in front of door 608 and knock obnoxiously loud.

Donghyuck opens the door quickly, making your incessant knocking stop abruptly. You fist was still raised in the air as Donghyuck fixes you with his signature look of disdain. You push your way into the swanky apartment, pinching your friend’s cheek as you pass by him. He lets out a grunt of annoyance as he closes the door, trailing behind you as you walk deeper into the apartment.

You toe off your sneakers, neatly placing them by the door and what you assumed to be his and his roommate's pairs of shoes lined up haphazardly against the wall. You hum as you settle into the couch where Donghyuck already had his notes sprawled across the small coffee table.

“After all this time of being friends, I can’t believe this is my first time coming over—especially when you come over to my place all the time.” You pout, taking in your surroundings. Donghyuck taps on your legs to let him through so he can sit on the opposite side of the couch. He slips off his slippers and stretches his legs in the space between the two of you.

“I’m your honorary roommate.” Donghyuck jokes, socked feet digging into your side as he makes himself comfortable on the brick red couch. “I don’t really invite people here, so consider yourself special.” He huffs, grabbing at his laptop to place in his lap.

“Oh wow, you think I’m special.” You place a hand over your heart, pretending to be touched.

“Those words never physically came out of my mouth.” Donghyuck quickly denies, clacking away at his laptop to pull up notes from the lecture.

You playfully hit his thigh and ignore his exaggerated yelp of pain as you take out your laptop and sprawl your notes right beside his on the coffee table. You cast a curious gaze to the rest of the apartment, noting the sporadic pictures and decorations hung up and adorning the wall. “Feels very… homey.” You nod, looking over at him. “I like it.”

Donghyuck preens at what he assumed to be a compliment. “Me and Mark had no fucking clue what we were doing when we decorated this place.”

You hum. “I can tell.”

Donghyuck fixes you with an unamused look, his fingers paused in their clacking. "Get out."

“But it makes it endearing!” You laugh. “That’s why I said I like it.” You lean over to pinch his cheeks. “Stop pouting.” You tease, giggling even harder when Donghyuck swats your hands away.

“So, where’d you wanna start?” You ask, alluding to the real reason why you were sat here in the middle of his living room in the first place.

“Let’s outline our project and divide workload.” Donghyuck suggests, a pen twirling between his long and elegant fingers.

You purse your lips before you nod. “Okay. Sounds good.”

A couple of hours pass and you and Donghyuck find yourselves sprawled over the couch and carpet, respectively, taking a much-needed break. From your place on the couch, you can see it’s pretty dark outside, the moonlight starting to filter in through the window.

Donghyuck sighs dramatically and obnoxiously loud from his spot on the carpet trying to garner your attention. When you don’t say anything, he sighs again. And again.

“Do you need something?” You ask curtly, interrupting him mid-sigh as you lift your eyes from your screen to land on him.

“I’m hungry.” He whines, brown hair flopping onto his forehead as he pouts at you.

You blink. “This is your apartment...” You gave him another strange look. “Make yourself something to eat, bro.”

“Wanna order some Chinese?” He perks up.

“I’m not hungry.” You mutter, still scrolling through twitter feed.

At that very moment, your stomach growls and you feel your cheeks burn with embarrassment. You shut your eyes in defeat, betrayed by your own body…

Donghyuck gives you a smug smile. “See!” He shouts. “I have the menu of this really good place. Stay here.” Donghyuck jumps up to make his way into his kitchen before you can say a word.

“Where would I even go?” You mutter to yourself, leaning your head against the couch’s armrest, listening to the sound of Donghyuck rumbling through the kitchen drawers. The sound of a door opening has your ears perk up and you peek from your spot on the couch to see what you assumed to be Donghyuck’s roommate rounding the corner.

Your curious eyes drink in his appearance. He was cute, you thought absentmindedly. Black hair sat messily on top of his head and his eyes looked sleepy, as if he just rolled out of bed. You then noted he was shirtless—sporting Spiderman boxers only. You hold in a laugh when he goes still at the sight of you. Doe eyes widening in surprise as he gives you a deer-in-the-headlights look.

You could tell he wasn’t expecting there to be a stranger in his apartment at this time of night and you give him an apologetic smile when you realized you’d been staring a bit too long. His ears were turning red as he slowly brought a hand up to cover his chest.

You guessed that this had to be Mark. Donghyuck had mentioned him briefly in previous conversations, but you’d never seen him before in person.

“Mark!” Donghyuck greets, slapping his ass as he passed by him, menu in hand as he hops onto the couch, disrupting you and Mark’s staring match. Mark grunts in annoyance at the attack, no longer frozen in surprise.

You turn to face Donghyuck and nudge him with your foot. It takes a couple nudges for Donghyuck to understand your silent message, turning back to look at Mark. “Mark, ___. ___, Mark.” He introduces quickly before going back to scouring through the menu for something tasty.

You give Mark a soft smile as you take in his red ears and slightly uncomfortable expression. You give a friendly wave, trying to make him feel more at ease. “Hi, Mark. Nice to finally meet you.”

Mark gives you a shy smile as he regards you. “Hi.” He greets back in a low tone. “Sorry for flashing you...I had my headphones in all day—I didn’t know Hyuck had a guest over.” He laughs, feeling a bit embarrassed.

You grin at him. “It’s okay. It’s your space. I can close my eyes if you want.” You tease, sweater paws coming up to shield your eyes.

Mark laughs abashedly, scratching at the back his neck. You try not to ogle his lean torso from behind your hands as he stretches. “No, it’s okay.” There’s a lag in conversation as he stands there idle for a second, not really sure what to do.

Before he turns back into his room, you call out his name. "Hey... me and Hyuck are ordering Chinese if you want to join..." You trail off.

Mark looks back, startled that you even addressed him. “Oh—um…... sure! Thanks.”

You give him another smile and Mark smiles back, quickly turning into his room before you could see the blush blooming on his cheeks.

“Make sure you put on a shirt before you come out here again!” Donghyuck yells at his retreating figure and you hear Mark grumbling that that’s what he was going to do anyway on the way to his room.

“He seems nice.” You say absently to Donghyuck.

" _Nice_ , huh..." Donghyuck hums teasingly, eyebrows raised suggestively.

You huff out a laugh, playfully pushing his shoulder. "Oh, shut _up_."

Snatching the menu out of his hand, you start browsing, trying to ignore the blush threatening to color your cheeks.

Donghyuck pouts before he’s leaning his head on your shoulder to keep browsing. “Mark eats like a pig so don’t be alarmed when he orders the whole menu.” He warns a little loudly, obviously wanting Mark to hear. Mark pops his head from the corner like he was summoned, body adorned in a black hoodie and some gym shorts.

“That was one time!” Mark laughs, trying to defend himself. “I had the munchies.” He says, addressing you this time, giving an embarrassed smile. He sits in the loveseat across from the two of you.

You giggle. “Happens to the best of us. I always wake up the next morning afraid to look at my bank account.”

Mark huffs out a laugh. “Me too. Especially since Donghyuck decides he wants something and conveniently forgets his wallet.”

You raise your eyebrows. “Ah, I see he does that to you too.”

Donghyuck purses his lips. “Don’t trash talk me when I’m in the room.”

“Is it trash talk if it’s factual?” You quip back, eyebrows raised defiantly. Donghyuck scoffs in annoyance, tongue poking his cheek. 

You turn to Mark, handing over the menu. “Sorry for hogging.” You apologize.

Mark gives you a soft smile, politely refusing the menu. “It’s fine. I don't really need it... Me and Hyuck order from this place all the time and I get the same thing each time without fail. I guess I'm just a creature of habit."

You return the smile. "That's not a bad thing."

Donghyuck scoffs from beside you. "Yes it is when he looks at the menu for the longest time only to order the same shit he always gets." 

Mark raises his eyebrows at him. "If you're that annoyed maybe I shouldn't treat you when we go out anymore..."

Donghyuck pops up from his place on the couch, voice almost frantic. " _Annoyed?_ Who said I'm annoyed? I'm not annoyed... take all the time you need!" Donghyuck backtracks quickly, making you and Mark laugh. 

"That's what I thought..." Mark quips, a smug smile on his face. 

 

You all order your food with no problem, joking around as you wait for your food to arrive.

The food comes and as you guys are all stuffing your face, you find out Mark is a commercial music major and he learns that you’re a media and production major, just like Donghyuck. He asks how you know Donghyuck and you tell him how you met in one of your lectures last semester. You notice Donghyuck being a little quiet during the conversation, so you send a couple questioning looks at him trying to ask if anything was wrong. He gives you a smile each time trying to reassure you he was fine. Although you're a bit suspicious, you brush it off and continue your conversation with Mark.

After you all finish eating, you gather your things into your bag, wanting to head home since it was getting late. You hugged Donghyuck goodbye, setting up another time to come back before waving at Mark, a small smile stretching your lips. “It was nice meeting you, Mark.”

Mark gives a shy smile, hands stuffed into the pocket of his hoodie. “Likewise.”

Donghyuck hugs you from behind, waddling behind you as you made your way to the door. Sending you off with a kiss on the cheek, he closes the door. 

You turn into the hallway, tugging your bag higher on your shoulder. As if you're on autopilot, you drive home, peel off your clothes, step into the shower, and do your nightly routine. 

It's when you're settling deep into your comforter, eyes bleary with sleep, when Mark's face suddenly pops into your mind. 

You frown in confusion, not really sure why out of all people, his face would be the last thing on your mind before you fall asleep. Before you can think too hard about the implications, you're knocked out, mind conjuring dream after dream. 

 


	2. realizing stuff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't read this anymore or else I'm gonna hate it and delete it lmfao so here it is! chapter 2!!!!

The next time you come over to Donghyuck’s place, it’s the following week.

 

You’re dressed for comfort, and not for weather, in another one of your oversized hoodies and a pair of your favorite leggings. It’s gotten much colder outside, and you’re not adequately dressed because you forgot to check the damn weather app. You’re still shivering when you get to Donghyuck’s door.  
  


Donghyuck notices your teeth chattering and ushers you in, warm air immediately engulfing you. You forgo any type of greeting as you hurriedly rush past him, quickly slipping off your sneakers as you sink into his couch. You curl into yourself trying to regain warmth and feeling in your toes. “God… do you know how cold it is out there?” You groan.

 

Donghyuck shuts the door behind you with a chuckle as he follows you into his living room. “Why do you think I insisted on you coming to me instead of me coming to you?” He sits on the armrest closest to your feet.

 

You kick at one of his thighs half-heartedly as you grab your bookbag from beside you. “You’re evil.”

 

“I am many things.” Donghyuck sniffs as he gently pushes your feet off his couch to make room for himself, ready to get to work.

 

It’s when you’re done setting up your notes, countless of articles pulled up your laptop, when you hear the faint sound of a door opening and muffled footsteps against cold tiles.

 

Donghyuck pays the sound no mind as he continues clacking away on his laptop, writing up his part of the report. But you’re a bit more distracted. You know it’s Mark making his way to the living room and you feel somewhat… anxious? Excited? You’re not sure.

 

It’s just _Mark_.

 

When he finally makes his way into your line of vision, Mark shoots you a warm smile as he passes by and you feel your stomach jump for some reason. And you frown. What the hell was _that_? Maybe you had an upset stomach? You think, trying to recall what you ate earlier.

 

“Hey, ___.” He calls out from his spot from behind the kitchen island, pulling you out of your thoughts. “How are you?”

 

You give him a smile, taking in his appearance. You don’t know how he made an outfit that consisted of only a hoodie and a pair of sweats look _that_ good. “I’m alright.” You respond softly, tucking a stray curl behind your ear. You gesture to his outfit. “I see you’re wearing clothes this time.” You tease, eyes glinting with mischief.

 

Mark pauses in his search through the kitchen drawers, sparing you a glance and puffing out an embarrassed laugh. His hand comes up to rub the back of his neck. “Yeah… let’s pretend that never happened before I die of embarrassment.” He replies before he resumes his rummaging. 

 

"Noted." You giggle and Donghyuck makes a sound of disgust from beside you. You look over at him with a questioning gaze before he scrunches his nose at you. He mimes gagging and you glare at him before returning to your work.

 

Mark stops his hunt and lets out a sound of triumph as he jingles his keys in his hands, moving from behind the island. “Hey, Hyuck. I’m gonna go eat with Lucas. Want anything?” He asks, making his way to the door, slipping on his shoes. “___? You want anything?”

 

You look up from your laptop screen, a little touched that he’d even ask you, before you’re looking at Donghyuck, unsure what to respond with. “Um…”

 

Donghyuck interrupts, saving you from having to stumble through a response. “If you’re gonna pass by the boba place, get me and ___ 16-ounce taros, please.”

 

Mark nods. “Okay, sure.” Hand reaching for the doorknob. 

 

“Should I cash-app? Venmo?" Your glance shifts from Donghyuck to Mark in question. "I might even have some cash in my bag…” You mumble, hands already reaching for your wallet.

 

Mark laughs, stopping you. You blink at him in confusion. “It’s okay, I got you.”

 

You blink again, frowning. “Are you sure—?”

 

Mark waves you off. “Don’t worry about it. My treat. See you guys later.” He gives you another one of his cute smiles before he’s off and you’re almost dumbstruck by this one. No one should look that adorable when smiling.

 

“Oh, you’re gross.” Donghyuck comments from beside you once the door shuts, pulling you out of your reverie.

 

“Huh?” You say dumbly, looking over at him.

 

“I said you’re gross.”

 

You laugh. “Why am _I_ gross?”

 

“You were flirting. Blatantly, at that.”

 

You look at him, taken aback. “Huh? _Who_ was flirting?” You ask incredulously.

 

Donghyuck clears his throat. “ _I see you’re wearing clothes this time_ ,” he quotes, clearly mocking you in an overly high-pitched voice, as he tucks a strand behind his ear and flutters his eyes obnoxiously.

 

“Oh, fuck _off_.” You rasp in-between laughs. “I don’t sound like that and I didn’t do that either.”

 

“Okay, but you do and you did. Anyways, like I said, you were flirting.”

 

“Harmless teasing!” You correct, laptop long forgotten as you turn towards him. 

 

Donghyuck side eyes you as he resumes typing. “Sure.”

 

"You're irritating. You know that?" You groan.

"Of course I know." Donghyuck replies without missing a beat. 

You turn back to your laptop, trying to work on your shared presentation for a few minutes but you can't concentrate. You feel a sudden urge to fish for information about Mark, wanting to know more about him. You can’t lie to yourself and say your interest wasn’t piqued, especially after you had such a great conversation the last time you were over. He seemed sweet and genuine albeit slightly awkward--but it was charming.

 

You purse your lips, biting the bullet as curiosity gets the best of you. “…Does he have a girlfriend?” You ask airily, switching tabs and pretending to read the article you've been trying to read for the last 20 minutes. You don't spare Donghyuck a glance because you already know he's silently judging. 

 

Donghyuck sees right through you, though. “Who?” He says dumbly, pausing in his clacking. 

 

“Mark.” You grit out, annoyed because he was acting oblivious on purpose. Who else would you be talking about?

 

“Oh,  _Mark_.” He says suggestively. “Why do you want to know?” He replies, fingers resuming their journey across his keyboard.  
  


“Because…” you trail off, fiddling with your nails. “Just because…”

 

Donghyuck makes a sound at the back of his throat. “ _Just because…_ ” He repeats mockingly.

 

“Just answer the question.” You sigh tiredly, looking over at your friend.

 

“He doesn’t. So, what are you going to do with this information?” He fixes you with an expectant look.

 

You return to doing your work as you finally get the answer you wanted. “Nothing.”

 

“Nothing?” Donghyuck repeats, sending you a skeptical look. You nod in confirmation.

 

“I was just curious. It’s not like I have a crush on him or anything.” You joke, unconvincingly.

 

“I think you do, but alright.” Donghyuck sighs. You ignore his comment.

 

You return to your work and Donghyuck does the same. Two hours pass with light joking and way too many breaks, before you can gladly say you finished the majority of your project. With almost perfect timing, Mark strolls in with a tray full of Boba tea and a quiet greeting, a tall figure trailing in behind him.

 

Mark hands you and Donghyuck your drinks and you thank him with a grateful smile. His cheeks show a twinge of pink as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. “No problem.” He replies, shyly. He turns around remembering Lucas is behind him. “Oh, sorry, my bad! This is Lucas. Lucas, ___. ___, Lucas.”

 

Your eyes light up with recognition and you laugh. “Lucas!” Raising your fist to do a fist bump. You turn towards Mark. “We know each other already.”

 

Mark blinks at the two of you. “Oh.”

 

Lucas walks over, bumping your fist with his, goofy grin stretching his cheeks. “Yeah. Me and ___ go _way_ back.”

 

Mark looks over at you questioningly. “Mutual friends.” You supply with a chuckle. “Haven’t seen you around recently, what’ve you been up to?”

 

Lucas ruffles Donghyuck’s hair in greeting and Donghyuck groans in annoyance, hands coming up to swat Lucas away. “I was cramming for an exam. I had to go into hiding to focus.” He answers, returning his attention back to you.

 

You giggle, taking a sip out of your drink. “Well, did you pass?”

 

“No.” He responds, drawing a laugh out of Mark and Donghyuck. “But the professor likes me—I’ll figure something out.” He looks around.

 

“Were you guys working on something?” Lucas asks after a small pause, plopping down in the loveseat across from you, taking note of the scattered papers and rubrics on the coffee table. Mark sits on the armrest closest to you, his thigh brushing against your arm.

 

“Yeah. Project for one of our lectures.” You respond, distractedly. Very acutely aware of the fact that you could feel Mark’s body warmth through the leg of his pants on your arm. Should you move your arm? No, you were there first. But then again it was his couch… and you didn’t exactly _mind_ the contact.

 

“Oh.” Lucas nods. “Almost done?”

 

Donghyuck finishes chewing a boba ball before responding. “We only have one part left, thank God. We’re done for tonight.”

 

You nod in agreement before taking another sip. “Yeah, it felt like forever…” You look down at your phone seeing it was nearing 9:30pm. “I should probably get going soon. It’s getting late.” You mumble, moving to collect your things.

 

“Me and Mark were gonna play Mario Kart if you wanted to join.” Lucas says casually, stopping you in your tracks.

 

“So, fuck me, right?” Donghyuck complains from beside you. The three of you ignore him.

 

You pull at the string of your hoodie. “Ah, I should really go…” You say half-heartedly, not really wanting to face the cold just yet.

 

“Stay.” Mark pipes up, doe eyes looking down at you with an unreadable emotion. “It’ll be fun.” He smiles. “Unwind for a bit.”  
  


You purse your lips, giving in easily. As if you had any fight in you in the first place. “If you insist…”

 

“Okay, but what about me?” Donghyuck whines.

 

“You know you were gonna invite yourself to play anyways.” Mark jokes, already walking to the TV to set it up. You and Lucas laugh because it was true. Donghyuck had the habit of inserting himself in situations.

 

Donghyuck pouts. “It’s the thought that counts.” He grumbles from underneath his breath, moodily sipping away at his drink.

 

“Whatever,” Mark replies mockingly, walking back over to the couch with the controllers. He hands you one with a gentle smile. “Here.”

 

“Thanks…” you trail off, ears getting warm as your fingers brush against his. He hands Lucas and Donghyuck their controllers and clicks on the game, resuming his position next to you. His thigh was still brushing against your arm and all you wanted to do was sink into his warmth. Since he was so close, you could smell the light and airy scent of his soap and cologne.

Not only was he cute and nice, but he smelled ridiculously good. It was like he was _trying_ to make you like him.

 

God, maybe Donghyuck _was_ right. Maybe you _did_ have a crush, you think distractedly, staring at the game’s loading screen.

 

Gross.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. sweet sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. I just wanted to say first and foremost thanks for all the kudos and the comments!!! they really made me happy.  
> on another note, its 5am and I've rewritten this chapter so many times. i really didn't mean for it to take this long lol. i've also proofread this a bunch but its 5am and my brain is shutting down but enjoy

Before you met Mark that fateful night, you’d never even seen his face around on campus for as long as you’d been attending your university—well over a year now at this point.

 

Your university wasn’t small by any means, but you always recognized the people you’d pass by every day on your way to your lectures, in the library, in the café… anywhere really. Like the routes you took to get to those places, their faces were also a part of your routine.

 

After Mark was introduced into your life, it was suddenly like he was just _everywhere_. Since last week, you’d see him around in an alarmingly increasing frequency. It was throwing you _way_ off.

 

You saw him on your way to class, in the library with his friends, in the local coffee shop—places you’d always been but never saw him at before. It was like as soon as you admitted to yourself you had a crush, you developed a Mark radar that you couldn’t turn off. Your eyes would always somehow find him in the crowd.

 

It wasn’t like you minded all that much, though. His presence was very much welcomed, even if he did make your stomach feel like it was home to an elephant stampede.

 

Each time you saw each other, you sent each other friendly smiles—sometimes had small conversation if you both weren’t clearly in a rush. It was nice. Talking to him and making little jokes that earned you one of his cute smiles. It was like the few minutes spent talking to him made your days seem a little brighter—a little more enjoyable. Made you walk around with a little more pep in your step.

 

You forgot how giddy a crush could make you feel.

 

Mark Lee made you feel giddy.

 

—

 

“Do you like someone?”

 

The sudden question has you dragging your eyes from the Bad Girls Club rerun on your TV to land on your roommate whose looks mirrored your own.

 

Clay mask prudently applied—not one spot missed, hair held back into a sloppy bun with the aid of a fuzzy headband and body clad in a huge, worn out t-shirt the two of you had gotten for free your freshmen year.

 

You blink dumbly at her. “Huh?”

 

“Do you _like_ someone?” Sana repeats with more purpose this time, tilting her head as she appraises you. “I’m getting this… _vibe_ from you.” She taps her forehead in thought. “I sense it.”

 

You almost snort out a laugh but hold it in favor of ignoring her comments altogether. You keep your face blank, as if the mask on your face would let you emote anyways.

 

You loved Sana with all your heart—she was your best friend and the best roomie you could’ve asked for, but she was a meddler. An annoying one at that. Sure, sometimes her meddling reaped positive outcomes, but the other times had you wallowing in embarrassment for _days_. She was a fiercely protective friend that wanted nothing but the best for you and she would see to it. She pushed you out of your comfort zone—whether you liked it or not.

 

“You’ve been so smiley lately. So, who is it?” You feel her gaze burning into the side of your face as you try your best to ignore her. She leans closer into you, her nose poking at your cheek. “ _Tell me_.”  

 

Your timer rings and you jump off the couch immediately, thankful for the distraction. “Time to wash off the masks!” You yell, already making your way to your bathroom sink. Sana is right on your trail, putting her slippered foot in your door to prevent you from closing it. You sigh in defeat, turning on the sink as you washed your face. A little envious of the mask swirling down the drain— _you_ wanted to swirl down the drain away from here too.

 

You contemplate on whether keeping silent would be a losing battle because Sana was nothing if not persistent.

 

“___. ___. ___.” She repeats your name, poking your side to annoy you enough to give in. The tactic that always got you to cave.

 

“Stop harassing me.” You whine, swatting her hands away and blindly reaching for a towel until Sana pushes one into your hands.

 

“Just tell me.” Sana pouts, poking at you again. “You know I’m too curious for my own good.” She whines.

 

You give into her easily, huffing as you put your towel away. “You’re so annoying.” You groan. You point at the door to her bathroom across the hall. “Go wash your mask off in your own bathroom and then I’ll tell you.”

 

Sana agrees quickly, scurrying to her bathroom. You finish your skincare routine and go to lay on the couch. Sana joins you shortly after, lifting your fuzzy socked feet to lay in her lap.

 

“Alright, I’m ready.” She looks over at you with expectant wide eyes.

 

You give a half-hearted glare, leaning back into the armrest behind you. “You’re a pest, you know that?”

 

“Yeah.” She responds immediately. “But you love me regardless.”

 

“True.” You confirm begrudgingly. “Anyways—you were right. About the liking someone.”

 

“Who?” Sana asks, tapping on your legs in her excitement. “A classmate? Handsome stranger?” She pauses, bringing her hand to her mouth in a gasp. “ _A professor?_ ” She whispers lowly, leaning into you.   

 

You hit her playfully, laughing. “Sana, _no._ Are you crazy?”

 

She pulls away from you, laughing. “Well, then who?”

 

“Hyuck’s roommate.”

 

She gives you an interested look. “Hyuck’s roommate, Mark?”

 

You nod shyly, a small smile finding its way on your lips. “Yeah. I met him a few weeks ago when Hyuck finally invited me over after months of me annoying him about it. To do our project, you know?” You sigh and lean back against the armrest, arm covering your face.  

 

“Hyuck’s always mentioned him but I still haven’t met him in person.” Sana pouts.

 

“I think you’d really like him.” You smile. “He’s so cute and sweet and just— _genuine_.” You can tell you have a goofy smile on your face, but you can’t help it. It felt nice talking about the person you liked. The thought of Mark made your chest warm. “He laughs at all my jokes and we like the same things and he smells _so_ nice.” You move your arm to take a peek at Sana who’s looking at you with an amused smile. “And you know good smelling people are my weakness.”

 

Sana giggles. “I do.”

 

“And don’t laugh at this part. Or give me a judgy look.”

 

“Why would I laugh? Or judge?” Sana gives you a confused smile.

 

“He has a soundcloud. Like he raps and makes beats and all that jazz.”

 

Sana blinks. “You’re crushing on a _soundcloud rapper_ …Out of all things.”

 

You bring your hand to your forehead, only slightly embarrassed. “Oh my god, don’t say it like _that_. He's a commercial music engineer. Like, he’s actually good, I promise.” You whine. “You know how Hyuck is an asshole, right?"

 

Sana nods. "I think everyone knows Hyuck is an asshole, but continue."

 

"He kept bringing Mark's music up and then just started playing one of his songs mid-conversation. Repeating some of his lyrics. And you know Lucas? He joined in on the bullying too. Mark almost strangled them both.” You giggle.

 

“Hyuck _would_ pull some shit like that.” Sana giggles, shaking her head. “Let me hear it.” She says, making grabby hands at your phone. 

 

You reach for your phone on the coffee table. “I think it was under the name ' _l. minhyung_ ’?” You mumble to yourself, pulling it up. You click on the song you’re sure Donghyuck played for you that one time.

 

As you click play, Sana leans back into the couch with her eyes closed for a while. She purses her lips, opening one eye to see your expectant face looking back at her. She cracks a small smile. “Okay, this isn’t garbage.” She grabs your phone. “And it looks like he’s kinda popular on here too.” She mumbles, scrolling down his page.

 

You snatch your phone away from her grubby hands and pause the song. “ _See?_ ” You smile. “He’s talented and he’s nice— _he bought me_ _boba the other day_! And then let me win at Mario Kart!” You raise your hands in defeat. “It's like he wants be to have the biggest crush on him.” You flop down with a grunt.

 

Sana pokes at your foot. “Stop being dramatic.” She chastises with a small giggle. She then perks up like she always does when she has a new idea, eyes lit up with excitement. “You know what? We should invite him for our next movie night or something!”

 

You lift your arm and give her a look. She sounded way too excited about this. “Seriously?”

 

“Yeah! Why not? Next time you see him, just extend the invitation! Or I could just tell Hyuck to—”

 

“No!” You interrupt, startling her. “I mean…” you cut yourself off with a nervous laugh. “Wouldn’t it be weird?”  
  


“Why would it be weird?” Sana frowns at you. “It’s a nice, friendly thing to do.”

 

You scrunch you nose at her. “Is it, though?”

 

Sana gives you a look. “Listen… I’m tryna get this ___-Mark agenda going.”

 

You rub at your temple in annoyance. “There is no agenda.”

 

“Well, I’m making one.” Sana huffs. “So, invite him. And maybe you could ask for his number! You could see if he’s going to one the hundreds of Halloween parties being thrown later this month? Or maybe ask if he’s free to go out to eat or something? Like there are so many options. Let’s get this ball rolling—it’s cuffing season.”

 

You hide your face in embarrassment. “Sana, please.”

 

Sana pats your leg in encouragement. “You can do it! Just step out of your comfort zone for a bit—it’ll pay off, I promise.”

 

You give her an unsure look.

 

“Just go for it the next time you see him.”

 

You purse your lips, the feeling of dread churning in your stomach. You wanted to be more confident and go after what you wanted. Maybe this could be your first step. Everybody’s got to start somewhere, right?

 

—

 

The next time you see Mark is at Donghyuck’s apartment the next day.

 

You weren’t expecting to come over, but you figured you might as well finish your project since your only class of the day was cancelled and today was one of Donghyuck’s free days.

 

You honestly had nothing better to do, so you wanted to be productive. And see Mark. But mostly be productive. Your grade was on the line after all.

 

 _[3:01pm]_ **you** : im hereeeeeeeeee

 _[3:01pm]_ **you** : open the doooooooooor

 _[3:02pm]_ **hyuck** : -____-

 

As soon as Donghyuck swings open the door, you tackle him in a big hug. “Hey, Hyuckie!” You let go, quickly making your way into the apartment, shedding your scarf.

 

You spare a glance at his pouting face while you tug off your sneakers. “Are you not happy to see me?” You ask, making your way to the couch.

 

“I was having a nice nap, you know.” He grumbles, shutting the door. His hair was damp like he’d just finish a shower and his face a little puffy from sleep.

 

“It’s 3pm.” You frown.

 

Donghyuck raises a brow. “I can’t take naps in the afternoon now?”

 

You open your mouth to retort but then let out a sigh. “I’m not even gonna start with you.” You nestle further into the couch and pat the seat next to you. “Let’s get started, partner.”

 

Donghyuck groans but drags his backpack from his room and joins you, quickly getting to work.

 

You finish up your project quickly—you really didn’t have much left to do. When you go through your last edit, it’s a couple hours later, but the sun is still out. You and Donghyuck put away your notes and it doesn’t take long for you to start chatting about other things.  
  


 

“I think me and Sana are gonna have another movie night.” You muse, staring up at Donghyuck’s off-white ceiling. “You wanna come?” You ask, sparing him a quick glance.

 

“What movie?” Donghyuck asks through a mouthful of chips.  
  


You frown in disgust as a couple crumbs fly out of his mouth. “You’re so nasty.”

 

“But you love me.” He makes a kissy face at you.

 

“That’s debatable.” At that, his face drops making you giggle. “Kidding. I wanted to watch Hereditary.”

 

Hyuck swallows the chips in his mouth. “That one movie you wouldn’t shut up about after you watched it last semester?”

 

You purse your lips at that. “Maybe.”

 

“The one that you said was really scary?”

 

You nod again. “Perhaps.”

 

“I’m not watching that shit.”

 

“It’s Halloween time!” You pout, grabbing at his arm. “I watched that one other movie with you even though it was fucking awful. You can suffer through a horror film for me if I could suffer through the Notebook for you.”

 

Donghyuck scoffs. “That movie wasn’t even bad.”

 

You blink at him. “Everyone fell asleep. Including you.”

 

Donghyuck purses his lips, unable to form a comeback against the damning evidence.

 

“And besides that, it’s my turn to choose, remember?”  You lean over and grab a handful of Sunchips to nibble on. “You, Sana, Jaemin and Jeno already chose.”

 

Donghyuck sighs with resignation. “Alright. I’m down, just text me the details later.”

 

As Donghyuck continues munching on his chips, you fiddle with your phone for a bit, biting your lip in nervousness. “…You think Mark would want to come?” You ask after a moment.

 

Donghyuck makes an overexaggerated gasp. “Is ___ making a move?”

 

You give him a disgruntled look. “Oh my god, no. _No_! I just wanted to be friendly!”

 

Donghyuck gives you a disbelieving look.

 

“I swear!”

 

Donghyuck’s stare is unrelenting as he bores into your face.

 

You kiss your teeth. “Alright.” You raise your hands in defeat. “You got me.” You say dryly. “In my defense, it was Sana’s idea.”

 

Donghyuck chuckles. “She texted me the other day talking about the ___-Mark agenda.”

 

You grit your teeth. “I’m gonna kill her.”

 

“You should’ve known she was gonna try to get me on board.”

 

You groan in annoyance, leaning back into the couch. “Whatever. It’ll be good to get out my comfort zone, right?” You look at him for reassurance.

 

Donghyuck nods. “Right.”

 

“So, do you think he’ll want to come?”

 

Before he can answer, the front door beeps, drawing both yours and his attention.

 

He laughs, gesturing to the door. “I guess you can ask now and see for yourself.”

 

Before you see his black hair peek through from behind the door, you hear him humming quietly to himself first. Mark doesn’t notice the two of you at all, switching the humming for singing—loudly—as he toes off his shoes and neatly places them against the wall.

 

When he looks up, he’s a bit startled as he catches the two of you looking at him but composes himself quickly, taking out his headphones. You can tell he's embarrassed, but it's cute. Everything he did was cute.

 

“Nice singing.” You compliment almost teasingly with a warm smile, fiddling with the pillow in your lap.

 

The cheeks that were already tinted pink from the weather turned a bit darker. Mark hid his face in embarrassment and groaned. “You guys heard that?”

 

“It was good!” You quickly reassure him.

 

“Pitch was a little off—” You cut off Donghyuck with a nudge.

 

“It was good.” You repeat, this time more firmly.

 

Mark gives an abashed laugh, hanging up his scarf and coat. “You caught me at an off moment, I swear I can sing better than what you just heard.” He makes his way to the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

 

“Is that an invitation for karaoke?” You call out, following him with your eyes.

 

Mark leans over the kitchen island to face you, a playful smile playing at his lips. “I’m down if you’re down.” He shrugs.

 

“I’m down.” You grin, a comfortable silence settling in between the two of you as you kept smiling at each other.

 

Donghyuck gags from beside you. “I’m in the room, guys, please. No flirting.”

 

You snap out of the trance, the tips of your ears hot. You look over at Mark to gauge his reaction. You’d kill Hyuck for that comment later.

 

The tips of Mark’s ears turn red and he’s fighting to stay composed. “Shut up.” He mumbles, not knowing what else to say.

 

Trying to recall the pep talk Sana gave you last night, you make your way and sit down at one of the kitchen island chairs.

 

You want to appear as calm and collected as possible. So, you shove any feeling of trepidation down until you can slip into a fake sense of confidence you reserved for other social interactions that had the potential to overwhelm you. Fake it till you make it, right?

 

Mark turns to look at you from over his shoulder once he hears you sitting down. He gives you a shy smile, shaking a cereal box. “Cereal?”

 

You giggle. “It’s okay. I ate before I got here.”

 

Mark’s smile becomes even more shy as he sets the sets the family sized box of Frosted Flakes down on the marble counter. “Ah. Never mind then.”

 

You bite your lip, quickly speaking up. “But I’ll take the Oreo pack behind you.”

 

He sets the Oreos down in front of you with a smile, leaning against the fridge to eat his bowl of cereal.

 

The two of you munch in comfortable silence and you can hear Donghyuck complaining about one of his mobile games in the background.  
  


Pushing the box away from you, you start fidgeting with your phone. “Hey, Mark… I kinda wanted to ask you something.”  
  


Mark’s eyebrows lift in surprise, his chewing slowing down before he swallows. “Oh?”

 

You give him a shy smile, averting your gaze to fiddle with your phone. “So... Me and my roommate usually host a movie night with our friends, Hyuck included, and I was wondering… if maybe… you’d want to come too if you’re free this Saturday?” You finish softly, looking up at him.  
  


Mark blinks. “A movie night?” He repeats.

 

You nod.

 

“Okay. I’ll go.”

 

You give him a funny smile. “But I didn’t even tell you what movie it is.”  
  


 

“Doesn’t matter. I’ll go.” He smiles.

 

You give a little chuckle. “Okay..." You take a deep breath. "I have another question.”

 

Mark gives you his unwavering attention as he spoons another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. “Okay.”

 

Gaining more confidence this time, you finally asked the bigger question. “Do you want to go out with me? Like a date or something?” You remain eye contact this time, wanting to see his reaction.

 

Mark goes wide-eyed, a disbelieving puff of laughter escaping him. “Wait, what?” He blinks, trying to make sense of the situation.

 

You give him an embarrassed smile, already wanting to be swallowed up by the Earth. Maybe this whole stepping out of your comfort zone wasn't for you. You start to quickly backtrack. “I mean it’s totally okay if you don’t want to. I completely—”

 

“No, no, no.” Mark interrupts quickly, putting down his bowl. “I want to. I really want to.” He reassures, eyes wide and cheeks pink. “You beat me to the punch…” He mumbles, rubbing at the back of his neck with a small laugh.

 

You raise your eyebrows at that. “Really?”

 

“Flirting really isn’t my thing and I’m not the best at it but I didn’t think I was terrible.” Mark laughs. “I thought the signs were there.”

 

You let out a small chuckle. “I guess.”

 

"I swear I was going to muster up the courage to ask you out in the future." Mark chuckles.

 

"I believe you!" You say, lips pulled in a teasing smile as you raised your hands in surrender.

 

 

"Doesn't sound like it, but okay." Mark squints. 

 

You wave him off. "Whatever." 

 

Mark motions for your phone. 

 

"What?" 

 

"I need your phone number for future purposes."

 

"Phone number?" You repeat dumbly, a little caught off guard. You forgot you hadn't exchanged those yet.  
  


 

"Did you want us to communicate through email?" Mark teases.

 

"I was thinking pigeon post."

 

Mark snorts. "Oldschool, huh?"

 

"Of course. More romantic that way, I think." You joke, handing your phone over with a small smile. 

 

"Okay." Mark finishes up entering his number, tongue sticking out to the side. "You text me the details of the movie night and then later we can both brainstorm what our date should be." Mark smiles, handing back your phone.  

 

"Okay." 

 

"Okay." Mark repeats, still smiling. 

 

The two of you just kept smiling at each other. Your fingers slightly touching on the cold marble of the counter. You're sure you have the goofiest look on your face but you didn't care--you felt so happy. 

 

"Are you guys done?" Donghyuck looks over from his spot on the couch. "Pay me for sitting though all of that." 

 

"You could've went in your room." You point out. 

 

"And the front door was right there." Mark adds. 

 

"I will not be intimidated in my own home." 

 

You and Mark fail to hold in a laugh at the serious look on Donghyuck's face. 

 

You roll your eyes playfully. "Whatever, Hyuck. I'm going home."

 

Mark makes his way from behind the counter. "Let me walk you out to your car?" Hopeful doe eyes fixed on your face. 

 

You give a shy smile. "Sure."

 

You could get used to this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take a shot every time I said shy lol.
> 
> anyways hope u enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is my first fic I'm publishing on here, kinda nervous lol. any feedback is welcome!


End file.
